1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an electronic system that can select a signal smoothing apparatus, and a computer readable media that can perform a signal smoothing method that can select a signal smoothing operation, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus and an electronic system that can automatically select a signal smoothing apparatus according to a report rate, and a computer readable media that can perform a signal smoothing method that can automatically select a signal smoothing operation according to the report rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a signal smoothing operation is always performed to a signal to smooth it. As shown in FIG. 1, data points in the signal S initially have larger differences there between. A smoothed signal S′ with data points having smaller differences there between is generated after the signal smoothing operation is performed to the signal S. Different signal smoothing operations have different smoothing abilities. A smoothing level for the signal is better if a smoothing operation with a more powerful smoothing ability is performed to the signal, but the processing time is longer such that real time movement for the electronic apparatus is affected and the computing steps for the signal smoothing operation are more complicated. On the contrary, a smoothing level for the signal is worse if a smoothing operation with a less powerful smoothing ability is performed to the signal, but the processing time is shorter such that real time movement for the electronic apparatus is better and the computing steps for the signal smoothing operation can be simplified. Therefore, it is hard to select a suitable signal smoothing operation.